


Just For A Laugh

by leydileyla



Series: Leydileyla's Spontaneous Kiss Event [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Homework, Kissing, Other, Reader-Insert, Soft Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leydileyla/pseuds/leydileyla
Summary: Prompt:3. The best friend’s to lovers ‘’let’s just kiss to see what it’s like, they kiss, followed by the characters pulling away, eyes still closed, forehead against forehead, lingering… and then they go in for the second kiss’’ kiss.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Leydileyla's Spontaneous Kiss Event [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148912
Kudos: 26





	Just For A Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually one of my favs so far xx

You watched him as he sat beside you, going through one of the awful gossip magazines Pansy had left behind in your dorm. He was leaning against your bed, as you both sat on the floor. You noticed the way he frowned whilst reading caused a small crinkle to form between his brows, the way his lips pursed tightly together as he flipped through the pages. Your best friend, Draco Malfoy. The boy you had known since you were kids, the boy who had changed dramatically after the war, after everything you had both been through.

“How the hell does she read these?” He asked as he showed you a page, with a picture of two Quidditch players from opposing teams, embracing, with a headline that read “ _Enemies To Lovers_ ”.

“I really have no idea. And you don’t have to either Draco,” you chuckled as you scribbled away on a piece of parchment for a D.A.D.A. assignment that was due the next day.

“I’m hate reading Y/N, there is a difference,” he mumbled, whilst turning a page with an audible huff. “When will you be finished with that?” He asked, gesturing towards your work.

“Almost finished. Got anything else on your mind?” You asked nonchalantly, leaning over to reach one of the books that were laying across the carpet you were seated on.

“I do actually,” he replied, and you noticed the devilish tone he bore in his words. The tone he usually carried when he was about to suggest a prank, or something sinister.

“Draco, I really don’t have time to plan an elaborate prank to torment Potter,” you laughed, as the tip of your finger traced a sentence about the ’ _Protego_ ’ charm from the book you had just picked up. You felt startled when he put his own fingers on yours ever so gently, making you stop what you were doing and look at him.

“No, I’ve actually got something else on my mind. Something much better,” The trademark Malfoy grin was widely spread across his face.

“Oh don’t tell me you’ve been getting ideas from that awful magazine,” you mocked him, starting to feel slightly intimidated by the look he had in his eyes, it was making you feel nervous.

“Let’s kiss,” he cocked an eyebrow and lowered it back down simultaneously, like he was challenging you. You felt panic rise in your chest,

“ _What_?” You managed to spit out,

“Let’s just kiss, to see what it feels like,” he shrugged, as if he was saying he had eaten scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast.

“Draco Malfoy, I think I’ll be taking that magazine off of you, it’s not affecting you well.”

“Oh come on, you’re my best friend. We’ve done much worse things together, I’m just curious. What do we have to lose?” He said, rather matter of factly. And you hated him for it. Yes, you had done much, much worse things together, things like plotting against your former headmaster. The idea came much more logical when you contrasted it to all the dark times you had spent collectively. Just an innocent kiss, a kiss between two friends who had known each other since what felt like eternity. He was right, _what did we have to lose?_

“Okay then, just a kiss. Just to see what happens,” you stated.

“Just for a laugh,”

“For a laugh indeed.” You nodded, retrieving a smile from him. And that’s when you noticed how close you were initially sat next to him, becoming aware of his presence, of his scent. You saw his pupils dilating, as you leaned in, wondering if he would close his eyes when your mouths met. Wondering how his lips would feel against yours, wondering how he would taste. The last thing you saw was a smile forming on his face, before you shut your eyelids tightly, for the kiss.

You were surprised as to how familiar it was. How much his lips felt like home against yours. Both of you stood still for a moment, letting the inhibitions linger in the air. And then, ever so slowly, he started to move his mouth. You left yourself loose to the flow, to his flow. The collision of your lips were in perfect unison. You knew Draco Malfoy. You knew him better than anyone in the whole wide world. And he knew you. He knew you better than you did.

A soft chuckle escaped from your lips when you noticed what you were doing. He pulled back, resting his forehead on yours. All you could hear, was the beating of your heart that echoed through your body. To have him so close, to have his permission to be able to kiss him, was something you didn’t want to miss out on. You reminded yourself that you both had nothing to lose, that this was just two friends kissing. Therefore, you found the courage to lean in and kiss him for the second time, this time much more boldly. Your whole body filling with relief when he responded eagerly. Your breath hitching when you felt his hands cup your cheeks firmly, as if to never let you go.

And you made a promise to yourself, at that instance, that you would never let him go. He was your best friend, and being able to kiss him, had easily became one of the most delightful moments of your life.


End file.
